39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arena 39
Arena 39 is part of the 39 Clues website. There are 13 different games players can play, and contests that players can win depending on their points. However there are only 8 games currently, the others are getting fixed. Players also receive medals to put on their Agent Cards. Many of the games get featured in missions, such as Dog Fight or Snake Charmer. When all games have been fixed, there will be 14 of them. Games Bryx Main article: Bryx Bryx is a memory game where you go to different pyramids and open their stones and attempt to match it to its identical stone. There is also a swirling stone that reveals certain stones on that layer. This is started in Level 2. This game is getting fixed. Decoder Main Article: Decoder In Decoder you have to guess a code while using pegs. It is the Lucian challenge in Mission 0. This game is getting fixed. Dog Fight Main article: Dogfight In Dog Fight, you are in control of a single airplane and you must destroy other airplanes and turrets. This is the Janus challenge in Mission 0. Find It! Main article: Find It! In Find It! you will be given you a list of things to look for. These items are hidden all around the room, which is very messy. They will give you 3 hints and 5 minutes to look for these things. If you find all the given items, you will be taken to bonus round, where once again you must look for items. Follow Me Main Article: Follow Me In Follow Me a pad with different colored buttons appears and the buttons begin to flash. The player's job is to memorize the pattern they flash in and then click them in that order. After getting fixed, it was renamed Sequency and the player's task is now to listen to the sequencer and play it back exactly. Gridlock Main Article: Gridlock You play Gridlock by moving other peoples' cars around and to get your car to the exit. There is a time limit, so watch out! At the moment, you cannot get past the first level of it because of a glitch. This game is getting fixed. Lab Rat Main article: Lab Rat You play Lab Rat by mixing different colored chemicals to make the colored chemicals required. There is a time limit, so be careful! This game is getting fixed. NitPix Main Article: NitPix This is a common game of spot the differences between the two pictures. After getting fixed, it was renamed CounterFit. Photo Recall Main Article: Photo Recall Here, you have a short time to memorise details about a photograph. Then you have to answer questions about the details. There are 3 normal rounds and, if you answered enough questions correct, a bonus round. In round 1, there is one question. In round 2, there are 2. In round 3, there are 3. You can only get questions in continuity if you answered the previous questions for the round. Different questions cost different amounts of points. At the moment, Photo Recall also has a glitch that does not allow you to play. After getting fixed, Photo Recall was renamed Photocol. The player is given 30 seconds to look at a photo and they are asked a question later on, in which they must choose between 4 choices. Safe Cracker Main article: Safe Cracker Safe Cracker is very similar to a match-the-pair card game. After getting fixed, it was renamed Flip Out. Skeet Shoot Main article: Skeet Shoot In this game, you use a double-barrel shotgun to try and shoot the discs that come from behind you. You are given double points if you hit two at the same time, and a larger amount of points which depends on how far back the discs are when you hit them. Snake Charmer Main article: Snake Charmer This is like an online game version of Guitar Hero or Rock Band. The buttons you use are 1, 2, 3, and 4. Stunt Pilot Trainer Main article: Stunt Pilot Trainer This is a sidescroller where you pilot Grace's plane, The Flying Lemur, through a bunch of rings in the level. There is also a 'bonus level' where you pop smaller baloons instead of rings. The controls are the up and down arrow keys to control direction and the spacebar to accelerate. Monthly Challenge The Monthly Challenge is a featured game in the Arena that changes every month. Points The medals earned in the mini-games depend on how much points you earned in one game. The value of a point differs depending on the game, as Snake Charmer medals require many thousands of points to earn medals while in Follow Me, points are only required to be in the early decades to earn medals. Contests Bookly Contests #The Hunt Begins #Crossing Swords #Trust No One #From the Dead #The Black Circle #Friendly Fire #Beware of the Madrigals #Blackout #The Man in Black #The Gauntlet All-Time Contest Medals Category:Online Category:Arena 39